Konan Comblang
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: Konan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Sasori dan Deidara. Ia juga meyakini bahwa Sasori dan Deidara akan menjadi pasangan paling romantis jika mereka berpacaran. Hmm sepertinya Konan harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana ya caranya?


Konan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang berbeda antara Sasori dan Deidara. Ia juga menyakini bahwa Sasori dan Deidara akan menjadi pasangan paling romantis jika mereka berpacaran. Hmm sepertinya Konan harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menyatukan mereka. Bagaimana ya caranya?

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), shonen-ai, garing, dll**

**.**

**~Konan Comblang~**

**.**

Satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki tengah mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tatapan bosan. Keadaan Akatsuki selalu saja begini setiap harinya. Dimulai dari Hidan yang melakukan ritualnya diiringi dengan kata-kata kasar terlontar dari bibirnya, Kakuzu yang menghitung uang dalam diam, Kisame yang tengah menceritakan sesuatu dengan semangat kepada Itachi namun sang Uchiha itu hanya bergumam 'hn' setiap saat, Tobi yang mengatakan dan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, juga Zetsu yang berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang kemana mereka harus mencari makanan.

Hanya tiga anggota Akatsuki yang tidak berada di sana saat ini. Yaitu Pein –yang tengah sibuk memikirkan langkah Akatsuki selanjutnya-, Sasori, dan Deidara. Begitu pikiran Konan terlintas pada Sasori dan Deidara, ia terhenyak beberapa saat setelah ia menyadari bahwa mereka berdua memang jarang berkumpul dengan anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

"Berhenti menghitung uang dan carilah kesenangan, Kakuzu! Sudah lama aku tidak membunuh orang jadi kau harus menemaniku untuk mencari korban!"

"..."

"—seperti itu. Tapi itu semua menyenangkan untuk dilakukan –desu ne."

"Hn."

Konan memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa leader belum juga memberi kita perintah untuk menangkap mata-mata atau apapun yang bisa kita makan?"

"**Bagaimana kalau kita makan Tobi saja? Dia berisik."**

"Gyaaah jangan makan Tobi! Tobi anak baik! Tobi anak baik, Zetsu-san!"

Konan menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan besar di markas Akatsuki yang biasa mereka gunakan sebagai tempat untuk berkumpul saat tidak ada misi seperti ini.

Namun saat perempuan berambut biru itu melangkah menuju kamarnya, ia baru teringat bahwa Pein berada di dalam dan tidak ingin siapapun mengganggunya. Karena itu Konan segera melangkah ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia berkedip saat menyadari dirinya tengah melangkah ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia sudah berada di dekat kamar Sasori dan Deidara. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya berusaha mendengarkan suara yang berasal dari kamar itu. Namun sayangnya tak terdengar suara apa-apa.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Pikirnya penasaran.

Karena tidak ada suara sama sekali, Konan menjadi lebih penasaran. Ia berusaha mengintip dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Matanya menyipit untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Lalu ia berkedip beberapa kali saat melihat Sasori dan Deidara di dalam sana.

Terlihat Deidara yang tengah tertidur di tempat tidur, dan Sasori yang duduk di lantai –dengan potongan kugutsu di pangkuannya-. Sasori menatap wajah Deidara seraya tersenyum. Hanya it— Tunggu.

Konan terdiam dan mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali lalu memperhatikan wajah Sasori dengan lebih seksama. Anggota Akatsuki yang terkenal tidak pernah tersenyum itu kini tersenyum menatap Deidara yang tengah tertidur. Tentu Sasori sering menyeringai jika menghadapi musuh atau apa, tapi tidak dengan tersenyum.

Konan menarik diri dari pikirannya saat Sasori mengalihkan tatapannya dari Deidara kembali ke potongan kugutsu di pangkuannya. Namun senyum di bibirnya belum sirna.

Sikap Sasori dan Deidara kepada satu sama lain memang telah lama membuat Konan curiga. Walaupun mereka tidak menunjukannya kepada siapapun, Konan menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dari hubungan mereka.

Hal ini menyebabkan timbulnya sebuah seringaian di bibir Konan.

_**Sudah kuduga**_

.

.

Konan menghela napas setelah ia selesai memasak makan malam untuk para anggota Akatsuki di tempat yang bisa disebut dapur tersebut. Kriminal kelas S seperti mereka pun masih perlu makan, walaupun tidak semuanya –seperti Pein dan Sasori-

Tak lama lagi para anggota Akatsuki akan datang ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan.

Konan berusaha menyembunyikan seringaiannya saat melihat kedatangan Deidara.

"Malam Konan, un," ujar Deidara seraya melangkah melewati Konan untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

"Malam, Deidara. Dimana Sasori?"

Deidara meneguk air putih dari dalam gelas. "Hmm di kamar, un. Danna kan tidak perlu makan."

"Hmm" Konan sedikit menyeringai "Jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau kita membahasnya sebentar?"

Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Maksudmu?"

Konan tidak menyahuti pertanyaan Deidara, ia justru membalasnya dengan pertanyaan lain.

"Menurutmu Sasori itu orang yang bagaimana?"

"Danna?" Deidara bergumam sesaat sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Dia orang yang sebenarnya tidak mengerti tentang seni. Menurutnya seni itu abadi..."

Konan memutar bola matanya.

"...sedangkan seni yang sebenarnya itu adalah ledakan. Coba saja danna percaya apa yang kukatakan, un, pasti dia akan menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik dari se—"

"Aku menanyakan sikapnya padamu, bukan pendapatnya tentang seni." Konan memotong kalimat Deidara.

"Oh? Sikapnya padaku? Kau kenal danna sudah lama kan? Tentu saja kau sudah tahu bagaimana sifat dan sikapnya, Konan un."

"Sikapnya padamu, Deidara." Konan mengulangi.

"Padaku? Tentu saja sama seperti sikapnya pada orang lain un."

Konan tersenyum jahil. "Kau yakin? Menurutku tidak begitu. Dia terlihat sangat peduli denganmu. Bukankah begitu, De-i-da-ra?"

Raut wajah Deidara berubah saat mendengar apa yang Konan katakan. Jelas saja perubahan ini tertangkap jelas oleh mata Konan.

"Y-yang benar saja!" Deidara bergegas meninggalkan dapur.

"Hee?" Konan menyeringai.

Sepertinya ini saat baginya untuk 'menolong' dua orang itu.

Bergegas Konan melangkah meninggalkan dapur.

"Oi oi Konan, ambilkan makanan untuk— hmmph!"

Ucapan Hidan tak terselesaikan karena selembar kertas yang Konan lemparkan berhasil menutup mulut Hidan dengan rapat. Tanpa memikirkan bagaimana cara pengikut jashin itu untuk makan, Konan segera memasuki kamarnya.

.

.

Saat ini Konan tengah melangkah ke kamar Sasori dan Deidara, karena ia tahu Sasori tengah sendirian di ruangannya.

Setibanya ia disana, ia mengetuk pintu menunggu sahutan dari Sasori.

"Masuk," ucap Sasori datar dari dalam kamarnya.

Konan menyeringai kemudian membuka pintu tersebut. Terlihat olehnya Sasori yang tengah duduk di lantai menoleh ke arahnya sesaat hanya untuk memastikan siapa tamu yang berkunjung ke kamarnya, namun setelah ia mengetahui siapa yang datar, ia mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada kugutsu di pangkuannya.

"Tamu yang datang seharusnya disambut dengan senyuman. Bukankah begitu, Sasori?" tanya Konan yang kini tengah menyandarkan dirinya di daun pintu.

"Tidak," sahut Sasori singkat.

"Oh? Jadi senyumanmu hanya untuk Deidara ya?"

Gerakan jemari Sasori terhenti tepat setelah ia mendengar apa yang Konan katakan. Hal sekecil ini berhasil membuat seringaian kembali terukir di bibir Konan.

"Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?" tanya Sasori dingin tanpa menoleh ke arah Konan.

Konan menyeringai. "Hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa Itachi dan Deidara sedang berciuman di ruang makan," ujar Konan sebelum pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sasori yang mematung.

Krieeet

Blam!

Terdengar bunyi bantingan pintu.

**Bingo!**

Konan hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati saat melihat Sasori berlari melewatinya menuju ruang makan dengan kecepatan seorang ninja.

Dan sesaat kemudian terdengar seruan "Deidara!" dengan nada marah.

Perempan berambut biru itu hanya berdiri memperhatikan ruang makan yang suasananya tiba-tiba saja berubah. Semua orang memperhatikan Sasori yang berdiri menatap Itachi dan Deidara dengan tatapan mematikan. Tapi anehnya Itachi dan Deidara duduk berjauhan.

"Ada apa danna un?"

Menyadari bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Itachi maupun Deidara, Sasori segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Wah kau terlihat panik, Sasori," goda Konan.

"Kau mengerjaiku?" tanya Sasori dengan nada dingin dan tatapan mematikan. Kalau saja sebuah tatapan bisa membunuh, mungkin saja Konan sudah mati sekarang ini.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bermain-main," sahutnya.

"Aku. Akan. Membunuhmu." Geram Sasori sebelum melangkah ke kamarnya.

Konan hanya bisa tertawa pelan menyadari betapa marahnya Sasori. Mungkin setelah ini ia harus berhati-hati kalau saja Sasori meracuni makannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini un?" tanya Deidara yang melangkah mendekati Konan.

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik sekarang kau tenangkan dulu danna-mu itu, Deidara."  
Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia tak mengerti dengan apa yang Konan maksud. Tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melangkah menuju kamarnya.

Saat Deidara sudah masuk, diam-diam Konan melangkah menuju kamar tersebut lalu...

Blam!

Klik.

"KONAN!"

Konan terkekeh pelan seraya menatap kunci yang tengah digenggamnya.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar kamar hingga besok pagi, Saso-chan~ Dei-chan~ jadi nikmati waktu kalian," ujarnya sebelum melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut, mengabaikan segala kalimat-kalimat protes yang terdengar dari dua seniman yang terkunci di dalam kamar.

Konan hanya bisa berharap sesuatu terjadi di dalam sana.

.

.

Konan masih terus menerka apa yang kira-kira Sasori dan Deidara bicarakan di dalam kamar yang pintunya terkunci tersebut. Pagi sudah datang dan sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Hanya saja, sebelum membukanya, Konan berencana untuk menguping pembicaraan dua seniman tersebut seraya memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

Rencana selanjutnya...

Rencana selanjutnya...

"Ayo Konan."

Konan menarik diri dari lamunannya saat suara Pein menyapa pendengarannya. Ia segera mengangguk kemudian menyusul Pein yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka. Walaupun Konan tak tahu kemana Pein akan pergi, ia hanya bisa mengikuti sang leader.

Perlahan namun pasti Konan menyadari bahwa Pein melangkah menuju kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

Begitu Pein mencoba membuka pintu, ia berkedip saat pintu tersebut ternyata terkunci.

Oops.

"Emm..." Konan bergumam seraya mengeluarkan kunci dari saku jubahnya lalu membuka pintu tersebut.

Pein mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Konan dengan tanda tanya besar terbayang di matanya. Konan berpura-pura tidak menyadari tatapan Pein dan hanya menatap ke dalam ruangan. Di sana terlihat Deidara duduk di atas tempat tidur, sibuk dengan tanah liatnya. Sedangkan Sasori duduk di lantai, sibuk dengan kugutsu-nya.

Hal ini cukup membuat Konan kecewa. Pasalnya ia ingin melihat Sasori dan Deidara melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Sasori, Deidara, kalian mendapatkan misi."

_**Misi?**_ Batin Konan.

Sasori dan Deidara menghentikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing untuk fokus mendengarkan apa yang akan Pein katakan.

"Kalian akan mengambil gulungan rahasia di desa Iwagakure. Deidara, kau pasti sudah tau dimana tempatnya."  
Deidara mengangguk.

"Kapan kami melaksanakan misi itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Nanti sore."

Sasori dan Deidara mengangguk mengerti sedangkan Konan menahan diri untuk tidak menyeringai.

"Baiklah persiapkan diri kalian. Kalian akan berangkat sore ini juga," ucap Pein sebelum meninggalkan mereka, disusul oleh Konan.

"Nagato," panggil Konan saat mereka sudah cukup jauh dari kamar Sasori dan Deidara.

"Hm?" sahut Pein tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Bolehkah aku mengikuti mereka untuk misi kali ini? Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan demi mereka."

"Sesuatu? Apa itu?"

"Menjodohkan mereka."

Seketika saja langkah Pein terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memberi tatapan penuh pertanyaan kepada satu-satunya anggota perempuan di Akatsuki tersebut.

"Menjodohkan mereka? Tapi mereka..."

"Aku tahu. Tapi mereka itu serasi sekali. Coba pikir, kalau mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, mereka akan menjadi pasangan yang paling romantis. Lagipula jika mereka saling menyayangi, mereka akan saling melindungi. Otomatis kemungkinan untuk kehilangan anggota akan mengecil." Konan menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, berharap Pein mengerti.

"Apa kau melalukan hal ini kepada yang lain?"

"Tidak. Hanya Sasori dan Deidara saja."

"Tapi kenapa—"

"Ayolah Nagato," pinta Konan dengan nada yang terdengar seperti memohon.

"Tch, kalau saja kau bukan Konan..."

Konan tertawa pelan. "Arigatou!"

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara berjalan dalam diam menuju Iwagakure yang lokasinya cukup jauh dari markas Akatsuki saat ini. Mereka tidak menyadari hadirnya kupu-kupu kertas yang terbang mengikuti mereka. Selama perjalanan, mereka memang membicarakan sesuatu, namun kupu-kupu kertas yang terbang di atas mereka tidak bisa menangkap pembicaraan mereka. Konan tidak berani terlalu dekat dengan Sasori dan Deidara karena ia takut mereka berdua –terutama Sasori- bisa merasakan chakra-nya.

Baiklah, ini saat yang tepat untuk menjalankan rencana Konan.

**Rencana pertama: Membuat Sasori keluar dari dalam Hiruko.**

Konan menatap sekelilingnya untuk mencari benda yang kiranya bisa sedikit menghancurkan Hiruko milik Sasori.

Saat Sasori dan Deidara berjalan di bawah sebuah tebing, Konan –dalam bentuk kupu-kupu kertas- segera terbang di atas tebing. Setibanya di sana ia berubah bentuk menjadi dirinya yang semula lalu dengan bom kertasnya, Konan meledakkan tebing tersebut hingga bongkahan batu tebing jatuh tepat ke arah Sasori dan Deidara.

_**Menghindarlah, Deidara**_, batinnya.

"Danna!" Deidara berseru saat sebuah bongkahan batu jatuh tepat ke arah mereka.

Dengan gerakan sigap, Sasori mendorong Deidara dengan bagian dari ekornya sehingga Deidara terlempar cukup jauh. Sedangkan Sasori terlambat untuk menghindar sehingga bongkahan batu yang cukup besar tersebut mengenai Hiruko.

Deidara segera berlari mendekati Sasori kemudian membantu sang danna untuk keluar dari Hiruko.

"Kau baik-baik saja, danna?" tanya Deidara khawatir.

Sasori hanya mengangguk. Secepat kilat ia menatap ke atas, tempat dimana batu itu berasal. Namun saat tak menemukan siapa-siapa, ia kembali menatap Hiruko yang sebagian tubuhnya masih tertindih batu. Ia menggunakan salah satu senjata di telapak tangannya –yaitu air- untuk membelah batu besar tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian.

"Tch."

"Ada apa, un?" tanya Deidara.

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kemudian memasukan Hiruko ke dalam gulungan.

"Rusak berat. Sesampainya di markas nanti aku akan memperbaikinya," ujar Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk mengerti.

Segera mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan ke Iwagakure, tidak lupa dengan hadirnya kupu-kupu kertas yang terbang jauh di atas mereka.

**Rencana kedua: membuat Sasori menyelamatkan Deidara (lagi)**

Dari atas sana, Konan sudah mencari tempat yang tepat untuk menjadi 'target operasi'.

Ia menemukan sebuah sungai yang arusnya cukup deras.

Konan menekan chakra-nya agar dua anggota Akatsuki di bawah sana tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Dengan sangat cepat, kupu-kupu kertas itu berputar di sekeliling Deidara, membuat Deidara menghentikan langkahnya. Namun sepertinya Sasori tidak menyadari hal ini dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu mengingat salah satu kaki Deidara kemudian menyeret Deidara ke dalam sungai.

"Dan—hmmph!"  
Belum selesai Deidara memanggil Sasori, dirinya sudah tenggelam ke dalam sungai dan terbawa oleh arus air.

Sasori menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara Deidara dan bunyi sesuatu yang jatuh ke sungai. Saat tak menemukan sang partner, Sasori berseru "Deidara!"

"Apa lagi ini?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri sebelum membuka jubahnya dan melemparnya sembarangan sebelum terjun di dalam sungai tanpa pikir panjang.

Di dalam air Deidara terus menjauh terbawa oleh arus sungai yang deras. Sasori dapat melihat sesuatu menarik kaki Deidara, sesuatu berwarna putih yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Saat Sasori ingin memotong benda itu, benda putih itu tiba-tiba menghilang. Menyadari kesempatan itu, Sasori segera mendekap Deidara lalu membawanya ke permukaan.

Sasori membaringkan Deidara di rerumputan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk pelan. Napasnya masih terengah karena kekurangan udara saat di dalam air tadi.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati."

"T-tapi tadi... ada yang m-menarik kakiku, un."

"Aku tahu."

Sasori berdiri dan mulai melangkah. Deidara berusaha berdiri karena ia berpikir Sasori akan meninggalkannya. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat Sasori berjalan kearahnya.

"Lepas jubahmu," ujar Sasori, hampir terdengar seperti perintah.

"T-tapi kenapa?" tanya Deidara.

"Tch. Lepas saja."  
Deidara mengangguk, dengan ragu ia melepas jubahnya.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu terkejut saat Sasori membalut tubuh Deidara yang basah menggunakan jubahnya yang kering.

"Danna?"  
"Diam," ujar Sasori, lembut.

Deidara mengikuti apa yang Sasori katakan. Ia tidak mencoba untuk protes ataupun bertanya kenapa Sasori melakukan ini.

Setelahnya Sasori mengambil jubah Deidara yang basah lalu mengenakannya. Tentu saja Sasori tidak akan sakit karena hal ini.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Tentu, un."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Deidara. Tanpa ragu sama sekali Deidara meraih uluran tangan Sasori kemudian Sasori membantu Deidara untuk berdiri.

Lalu mereka mulai melanjutkan perjalanan ke Iwagakure.

Mereka masih belum menyadari hadirnya kupu-kupu kertas yang kini tengah menari-nari di udara.

Konan akan melanjutkan tugasnya nanti setelah mereka berhasil mendapatkan gulungan yang diminta oleh Pein.

.

.

.

Sasori dan Deidara mendapatkan gulungan yang mereka cari dengan mudah. Walaupun Iwagakure cukup terkenal dengan penjagaannya yang ketat, namun menghancurkan penjagaan itu bukanlah hal yang sulit bagi anggota Akatsuki, terutama bagi anggotanya yang dulu pernah menjadi shinobi Iwagakure.

"Ingin bermalam disini?" tanya Sasori saat mereka tiba di sebuah tempat di tengah hutan.

Deidara menghela napas. "Sepertinya begitu. Aku lelah sekali un."

Sasori mengangguk mengerti. Ia memperhatikan Deidara yang melangkah ke sebuah pohon besar kemudian duduk bersandar di bawahnya. Kemudian Sasori duduk di pohon yang berhadapan dengan pohon yang Deidara sandari saat ini.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

Deidara menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin istirahat."

"Baiklah."

Perlahan Deidara menutup matanya dan tak lama kemudian ia tertidur. Sasori hanya duduk di sana, mengamati Deidara dengan senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Hal ini membuat Konan semakin bersemangat.

**Rencana Ketiga: Membuat Sasori mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Deidara.**

Ini akan menjadi tahap yang sulit.

Konan dan Sasori tidak tertidur. Sepanjang malam Sasori hanya memperhatikan Deidara, sedangkan Konan memperhatikan Sasori. Ia benar-benar yakin Sasori merasakan sesuatu yang istimewa kepada Deidara. Tapi Konan perlu bukti sebelum ia melanjutkan ke tahap terakhir.

Beberapa jam kemudian sang mentari pun terbit. Sinarnya yang menyilaukan cukup untuk mengusik Deidara dari tidur nyenyaknya. Sesaat sebelum Deidara membuka matanya, Sasori mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

_**Dasar Sasori**_, batin Konan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, danna," ujar Deidara sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan meninggalkan Sasori.

Sasori sudah tahu betul kemana Deidara pergi. Yaitu sungai untuk membasuh wajahnya agar ia tidak mengantuk lagi.

Konan menjadikan hal ini sebagai kesempatan. Dengan salah satu jurusnya, ia menyamar menjadi Deidara.

"Danna, un," ujar Konan –yang menyamar menjadi Deidara- saat ia keluar dari semak-semak dan mendekati Sasori.

"Hm? Kenapa cepat sekali?" tanya Sasori.

Konan mendekati Sasori. "I-itu...karena aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, danna un."

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

"Aku...aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak, aku sangat mencintaimu, danna."

Konan terus menatap mata Sasori, menunggu reaksi terkejut dari Sasori.

Tapi tanpa diduga sama sekali, respon Sasori hanya "Lalu?"  
Konan terdiam untuk beberapa saat karena respon Sasori sama sekali tidak ia duga sebelumnya.

"L-lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa danna menyukaiku atau mungkin mencintaiku juga un?"

Sasori memberikan tatapan datar seperti biasanya.

"Pertanyaan bodoh, Deidara."

Mata Konan –yang Sasori lihat sebagai mata Deidara- melebar karena terkejut. Ia segera berlari meninggalkan Sasori.

_**Yah itu penolakan yang menyakitkan. Kalau aku benar-benar Deidara**_, _**aku bisa bunuh diri**_, batin Konan.

Setelah tahu bahwa Sasori tidak menyukai Deidara, Konan ragu apakah dirinya harus melanjutkan perjuangannya ini.

Padahal tahap terakhir adalah membuat Sasori dan Deidara menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kalimat yang Sasori katakan entah mengapa membuat Konan patah hati. Karena putus asa, akhirnya Konan memutuskan untuk berubah menjadi kupu-kupu kertas dan kembali ke markas.

Tak lama setelahnya, Deidara datang menghampiri Sasori.

"Ayo kembali ke markas, danna."

"Hm."  
.

.

Setibanya di markas, mereka menyerahkan gulungan rahasia yang mereka dapatkan kepada Pein.

"Kerja bagus," puji Pein.

Sasori dan Deidara mengangguk. Setelah Pein mempersilakan mereka untuk istirahat, mereka berdua melangkah menuju kamar mereka.

Namun sebelum Deidara masuk ke kamarnya, Sasori menahan Deidara dengan cara menggenggam tangannya dari belakang.

Deidara menoleh ke belakang.

"Ada apa, danna?"

Konan yang baru saja selesai memasak di dapur, tidak sengaja melihat Sasori dan Deidara di depan kamar mereka. Karena penasaran, akhirnya Konan bersembunyi di tempat terdekat untuk mengintip mereka.

"Untuk pertanyaanmu tadi pagi, kau tahu aku selalu mencintaimu," ujar Sasori seraya mengecup dahi Deidara.

_**HAH? Apa maksud Sasori?! **_Konan berteriak dalam hati

Deidara sebenarnya tidak mengerti apa yang Sasori maksud dengan 'pertanyaan' tapi Deidara segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa mungkin saja ia mengigau dan menanyakan sesuatu kepada Sasori saat ia tertidur.

"Ya, aku tahu danna. Aku beruntung memilikimu, un"

"Aku juga beruntung memilikimu," ujar Sasori yang segera menarik Deidara ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tunggu!"

Sasori melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara saat mendengar pekikan dari Konan.

"Hm? Ada apa Konan?"

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? Apa yang kalian maksud dengan 'beruntung memilikimu'?" tanya Konan menggebu.

Sasori dan Deidara saling bertatapan.

"Kalian sudah berpacaran?!" pekik Konan.

Sasori menyeringai sedangkan Deidara tertawa pelan.

"Ya un!" sahut Deidara.

"Sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu." Sasori menambahkan.

Kemudian Sasori dan Deidara masuk ke dalam kamar mereka, meninggalkan Konan yang terpaku.

"ARRGHH! SASORI! DEIDARAAA!"

Jadi apakah misi Konan berhasil?

_END_

Saya pilih Konan karena menurut saya dia paling berpotensi untuk menjadi mak comblang bagi Sasori dan Deidara, muehehe xD

Oh ya untuk beberapa kemustahilan di fanfic ini, misalnya Akatsuki punya dapur dan ruang makan, yah jangan terlalu dipikirin ya. Itu hanya pendukung cerita, wkwk.

Sekian.

Review?


End file.
